His Contagious Smile
by sauvegirl
Summary: Lenlee's life was pretty normal, she went to school, had friends, stressed over finals, and had boy trouble. Her normal life turns into a crazy one when she meets the new guy. Is the redhead really as dangerous and cold as they say he is? Or is he Lenalee's dream guy? LaviLena Rated T for occasional cussing
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 New Guy

As Lenalee walked into her classroom, she saw a boy sitting in the seat next to hers, which had always been empty. Upon further insight of the male, she noticed his bright red hair. '_Wow...'_ His red hair wasn't the only thing strange about him, he also had an **eye-patch** covering one of his green eyes. No, wait...They were much deeper than any other ordinary green, more of an emerald-green color, but were blank. Even though he was sitting down, she knew that he was fairly tall for his age. She would barely be able to reach his shoulders.

She must have been staring at him, for he looked up from his book and cast his eyes, well eye, at the raven-haired girl.

He looked her over casually, then continued to read an old book of some sort.

Lenalee was about to say something but the ringing of the bell stopped her. She sat down in her seat, glancing at the strange boy when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

The days passed after Lavi-as she had found out-came to school and people were talking nonstop about the redhead. Lenalee heard tons of gossip about him, how he dyed his hair, that he doesn't have a right eye, and so on. The purple-eyed beauty was sick of all the assumptions people made and decided to ask him herself.

"Excuse me, may I ask you something?" Those whispered words didn't come from Lenalee's mouth, no, they came from _Lavi's._

"Huh?" Lenalee stated blankly, not believing that after a whole week of school, she finally heard his voice.

"I said, may I ask you something?" He said, slightly amused by her answer.

"Oh um of course!" She said with more enthusiasm than she wanted, mentally cursing herself.

He chuckled softly, and asked with his heart-melting voice, "Oh shit, you're so beautiful that I forgot my question," he grinned mischievously and held his hand out to her.

"I'm Lavi Bookman, but because of all the gossip about me, you probably already knew that," he scratched the back of his head with his other hand.

Lenalee smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Lenalee Lee, and you're quite a flirt Mr. Bookman."

"Well I just couldn't control myself!" he grinned and winked at her, making Lenalee blush softly.

The redhead was about to say another pick-up line but stopped when the teacher walked in, apologizing to the class of his lateness.

Lenalee searched for the mysterious redhead at lunch, but couldn't find him and ended up at her regular table filled with her friends.

"Are you feeling alright Lenalee? You seem doleful," said a certain white-haired boy that had a whole mountain of food in front of him.

" '_Doleful'_? What the fuck does '_doleful_' mean moyashi?" said a grumpy samurai.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! A-L-L-E-N! And maybe if you picked up a book once in a while, you would know!"

Kanda just rolled his, giving his signature '_che'_.

"Well Lenalee?" Allen asked, slightly annoyed by Kanda's presence.

The raven-haired girl sighed and played around with her salad, "It's the new kid, you know, Lavi? I wanted to invite him to sit with us since he seems to not have any friends."

"I'm not so sure about him Lenalee, he seems like a kind of person who you don't want to get involved with," Miranda warned Lenalee, truly worried about the kind girl.

"I know that Miranda, but he's just so..so.." Lenalee stuttered, not sure of her own words.

"Hot? Tall? Amazing? Rebellious?" Chomesuke teased, making Lenalee turn as red as a tomato.

"I didn't mean it like that! He just seems like a nice and kind-hearted person!" Lenalee defended, trying to stop all the blood from rushing to her head.

"Yeah right! Lena, I know you better than you know yourself! You've always complained that you're perfect guy doesn't exist! Now he does!" Chomesuke smirked, knowing that the two would make such a cute couple.

Lenalee groaned and buried her face in her hands, "What am I suppose to do Chomesuke?" came her muffled whining.

"Talk to him! Get to know him better! Anything! I bet you're the first person here that's actually had a conversation with him!" Chomesuke tried to cheer her friend up.

"I don't like him," Kanda interrupted, frowning as usual.

"You don't like anyone Kanda! Actually, he's the first person that hadn't reacted badly or sympathetically to my deformed arm, I kinda like him." Allen said, finishing his fifth plate of food.

"I knew you were gay..." Kanda muttered, unfortunately, Allen heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT BAKANDA?!" Allen was on full rage mode.

"What do you think you homosexual sprout?!" Kanda yelled back, not afraid of Allen's one bit.

"Gosh, I have the strangest friends," Lenalee muttered, thinking of a certain redhead and their first and most recent conversation.

"Do you mind having an even stranger one?" A husky voiced asked, making Lenalee almost jump out of her chair.

"Lavi?!" she asked, surprised by the boy's sudden appearance.

The redhead grinned childishly and gave a little salute with two fingers, "Yep! You're hot, tall, amazing, and rebellious dream guy!" he chirped, making Lenalee turn as red as her "dream guy's" hair.

'_This is gonna be so much fun!' _Chomesuke squealed, imagining Lavi and Lenalee together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is a little short, sorry!**

Ch.2 Mixed Feelings

It's been a couple days since Lavi became Lenalee's friend, and she felt her feelings grow for him even more.

When Lenalee went to her first period class, which she had with Lavi, she saw that he hadn't arrived yet. '_That's strange, he's usually the first one to arrive.' _Lenalee thought, a bit worried for the mischievous redhead.

Class started but Lavi still hadn't arrived yet, and Lenalee was so worried she couldn't concentrate and just stared blankly her desk.

"And so that is why it is _extremely_ important that you-Lee! Are you paying attention?"

Lenalee didn't move an inch and continued to stare at particularly nothing.

The teacher, Ms. Klaud Nine, slammed Lenalee's textbook, making a loud noise, "Lee!"

"Eek!" Lenalee gasped at the sudden noise and looked up at her teacher, gulping when she saw Ms. Klaud's irked expression.

"Office, _now,"_ Ms. Klaud spat, making Lenalee shiver.

The raven-haired girl nodded, not brave enough to make her teacher even madder than she already was.

As Lenalee neared the office, she couldn't help but be curious about the groaning coming from the nurse's room, which was right across from the office. She decided to take a little detour to the nurse and poked her head out to look inside the room. To her surprise, the groaning came from her hyper friend, Lavi.

Lenalee was relieved when she saw that the redhead wasn't injured besides a band-aid that was on his cheek. Also, she noticed that the groaning wasn't in pain, but in boredom. The quirky emerald-eyed boy was whining that he wanted to go back to class, though the nurse paid no attention to him at the moment.

When the nurse went into her tiny office to write down probably a letter to his teacher, Lenalee slowly and quietly tip-toed into the room.

Even though she was quieter than a mouse, and out of Lavi's field of vision, he _still_ noticed her presence.

"Lenalee!" His mood brightened and he stood up to face the said beauty.

"Oh um hi!" She said a bit awkwardly, "What happened Lavi?" Lenalee took a step closer to him and gently touched the band-aid on his cheek.

He winced ever so slightly and smiled reassuringly, "Oh some guys just picked a fight with me, that's all,"

"You were in a fight!? Are you okay!? Who were they?" Lenalee was panicking, worried that he might have broken something or got a concussion.

Lavi just laughed and patted her head, "Don't worry, I think they sustained a little more damage than me," he said, smiling widely, "Their names were Jasdero and Devit I think? Anyways, why are you here?"

Lenalee frowned at the thought of the two delinquents, they used to pick on Allen because of his deformed arm, "Oh I um..." she sighed and looked down at the floor in defeat, "I got sent to the office by Ms. Klaud because I wasn't paying attention apparently."

Lavi raised his eyebrow at this, not believing that Lenalee, an honor student, would get caught not paying attention, "That doesn't make sense, what was bothering you Lena?" he asked worriedly.

Said girl gulped, not wanting to tell him that she was worried about the redhead. She decided that her best choice was to lie, "I was just thinking about my brother's well being, you know since he always worries about me and is stressed about work," Lenalee hated lying to her friend, especially Lavi, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of her feelings for him.

Lavi knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes but decided to not press the subject further, "Oh ok, that makes sense, you can tell your brother to not worry about you so much because I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, Lenalee."

Lenalee blushed furiously and thanked him softly, "I should um go to the office now before Ms. Klaud gets even angrier, bye!" she said quickly, then rushed out of the nurse's office before Lavi could say 'bye' back.

'_Ugh! That was so embarrassing! Why, of all people, did I have to develop a crush on Lavi?'_ Lenalee thought as she crashed into the wall from not paying much attention because of her thoughts of the redhead, _again._

A loud sound and an 'Ow' could be heard from the nurse's room. Lavi shook his head in amusement and chuckled, "Oh Lenalee, what am I suppose to do with you?"

**I will try to update as soon as possible, but feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt like there wasn't enough romance between the two, so I spiced things up a bit in this chappie! Enjoy Lenalee's blushing!**

Ch. 3 Different

It was another day of boring school, Lenalee was sitting next to Allen at a table with her friends at lunch. Everything was the same, Allen yelling at Kanda for calling him short, Kanda being as grumpy as usual and ignoring Allen, Miranda was talking about her crush to Chomesuke, and Lenalee was smiling at her friends' weirdness. There was one thing off though, Lavi hadn't spoken at all, which Lenalee believed was physically impossible for the redhead.

The mysterious redhead wasn't smiling either, he had...an emotionless expression on his face actually. Lenalee decided to converse with him since the others hadn't even noticed his odd personality today. It made sense though, the black-haired beauty was by far the closest to Lavi.

"You ok?" she questioned the redhead who had been staring at the table for the past ten minutes.

He merely nodded.

Lenalee scrunched her nose, something she usually did when she was thinking.

"Can you do me a favor Lavi?" she asked politely, hoping that he would oblige.

"Maybe," he finally looked at the girl, though his expression was still not a happy one.

Lenalee pouted at his answer, "I have a C- in Trigonometry and I need to raise it to a B or else my brother would get really mad, so can you tutor me today after school? Preferably at your house?" Lenalee asked, crossing her fingers that he would accept.

"Okay, meet me at the front gate immediately after school," he said getting up from his chair, "I have to do something, later," he waved to the others and left.

Lenalee sighed, her friend/crush usually wouldn't stop smiling, but today he hadn't smiled at all.

_'What's going on in your life Lavi?'_ she thought, getting annoyed by the redhead's secrets.

Lenalee had French with Allen next period so she decided she would ask him about Lavi's behavior since the younger boy was also really close to the redhead.

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered to her friend, not wanting their teacher, Ms. Eliade, to hear her.

"What is it Lenalee?" Allen whispered back, also afraid of their teacher's wrath.

"You've noticed Lavi's strange behavior right?"

Allen just nodded in return.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Nope, I just guessed something bad happened, so I didn't bother asking him anything," The white-haired boy replied, pity was shown in his eyes.

"Oh, I see," she murmured.

As soon as the bell rung to signal that the horrible school day was finally over, Lenalee rushed to the the front gate and saw her redheaded friend standing there alone.

"Lavi!" Lenalee approached the emerald-eyed boy, smiling.

"Let's go," he didn't even greet her, and his eyes were even colder than at lunch.

The raven-haired girl nodded sadly and walked with him to his house.

The way there was completely silent, Lavi didn't say anything and neither did Lenalee, making her feel awkward.

"We're here," Lavi said, scaring Lenalee by him suddenly talking.

She looked up and saw an old one-story house that was beaten up. The white paint was chipping off the door, the fence was broken, the grass was brown, and the plants were either dead or taking up the whole property. All in all, it was terrible.

"You coming or what?" the redhead's words interrupted Lenalee's thinking, making her blush softly in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm coming!" She hurried across the dead grass and over to Lavi, waiting for him to unlock the door.

Lenalee was sitting in his kitchen, which also in need of a desperate renovation, and got out her Trigonometry textbook.

"You want something to drink?" Lavi offered her, looking through his fridge for food.

"Can I have a Diet Coke?" she asked politely.

He nodded and searched his fridge for a Diet Coke.

Lenalee's eyes casually drifted over to the redhead's butt, which in Lenalee's opinion, was freaking perfect. She blushed as red as a tomato at the thought and tried to focus on a problem instead, but her eyes keep glancing over to it.

Lavi finally found a Coke deep within the fridge and put it down in front of the not so innocent girl.

A few hours had passed since their tutoring session had started and Lenalee could solve any problem Lavi threw at her now.

"Can we take a break? I'm tired," she whined, sick of Trigonometry.

"Sure, we can go to my room," Lavi offered while stretching his tired arms.

The redhead had slightly became more cheerful throughout the tutoring, Lenalee actually made him smile and laugh a couple of times.

The petite girl blushed at the thought of being in Lavi's room all alone with him. Before Lenalee''s imagination got out of hand, she replied a simple 'yes'.

The walk to his room was nerve wrecking, she didn't know why she was so scared, Lavi was a nice guy and he wouldn't do anything to her. Even though Lenalee knew this, she couldn't help but want her brother's protection, he had always been there for her when she needed him, but he wasn't here now.

Lenalee must have been shaking, for Lavi asked her if she was feeling alright. She smiled and nodded reassuringly, and followed him into his room.

His room had a light tan color to it and several old wooden bookcases around the walls. Now that Lenalee thought about it, his whole house was covered with books! She also saw a desk with a lamp on it, a green bean bag chair, and a simple queen-sized bed with orange covers, which was Lavi's favorite color.

"So, you must like reading huh?" she asked looking through his huge selection of books.

"Yeah, I guess so," he answered.

She then saw a bookcase covered with leather journals that looked exactly the same. The curious purple-eyed beauty pulled out one of them and opened it to a random page, small elegant symbols were plastered onto the page, and Lenalee couldn't help but feeling that Lavi was the one who wrote it.

"Are all of these your journals? And what language are they in?" the girl asked, fascinated with the journals already.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but I only write important stuff in there," he paused and thought about her second question, "it's not really an established language, only a handful of people know how to read it."

Lenalee giggled, "You mean like a childish secret language? That's so cute!"

"It's not childish! It's very complicated and...and..." he stammered, and kept babbling about nothing.

She rolled her eyes and playfully winked at him, "It's okay Lavi, I know you want to keep your reputation, but I won't promise that this won't "accidentally" slip out of my mouth," she teased, laughing when he blushed bright pink.

"I hate you..." he murmured, trying to ignore Lenalee's teasing remarks.

"Love you too!" she said with a flirtatious grin, blowing a kiss to him, which made the boy frown.

"Whatever," Lavi spat, slightly annoyed, "you won this time, but I'm gonna get you next time!"

"Yeah yeah!" Lenalee said with a yawned to show the redhead that she was uninterested with his empty threats.

"That's it! It's time for a tickle war!" he shouted childishly, which made Lenalee grin as she tackled Lavi to the ground.

_'I finally got the real Lavi back...'_

**Wow that was so long! I just didn't know when to stop! Bye Bye my dear LaviLena fangirls (or maybe fanboys :D)! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ch. 4 Hair

Lavi mentally cursed himself for forgetting his headband, making his fiery red hair fall over his chiseled features. The redhead could feel the stares from the other students, and he didn't like it.

'Geez, my hair doesn't look that bad, does it?' Lavi sweatdropped.

The hyper boy saw Lenalee talking to one of her friends by their science classroom and decided to say 'hi'.

"Lena-lady!" Lavi chirped to the beautiful raven-haired girl.

"Oh hey La-" Lenalee went wide eyed at the redhead and she could feel her cheeks turning red.

Lavi frowned at this, "Oh shit, do I actually look that bad?" he said trying to straighten out his clothes.

"N-No," she stuttered, reassuring the redhead, "You look good!"

Lavi smiled at the compliment, "I kinda forgot my headband," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah I noticed," she mumbled, staring at her shoes like they were the most interesting things in the whole world.

Lenalee's friend said a quick 'bye' to her and left, wanting to give the two a bit of privacy. Lenalee replied the same word and looked back at Lavi, blushing at how hot he looked without his green headband he always wore.

She noticed that the redhead looked uncomfortable, quickly noticing that everyone was staring at them, well him mostly.

"They're so annoying..." she heard Lavi mumble as he shifted his eyes over to a group of girls who were giggling and occasionally glancing at the emerald-eyed hottie.

"She just thinks that you look hot," Lenalee said quietly, which she instantly regretted.

"Do you think I look hot too?' Lavi teased, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Lenalee turned as red as her best friend's hair, "Well I do think you're...attractive," she whispered the last part, but of course the hyper boy heard her.

"Attractive? Huh? That's it?" he joked.

She playfully hit his arm, "You're not that amazing," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't make me lick that tongue!" he threatened with a charming smirk on his face.

Lenalee quickly retreated her tongue back in her mouth, making the redhead pout, which was adorable in the raven-haired girl's opinion.

"Aw, I was really looking forward to that!" he whined.

"You're gross!" Lenalee said, embarrassed by Lavi's teasing.

"Only for my Lenalee," he purred seductively, making Lenalee shiver.

Lenalee was speechless until she remembered the details of his sentence, "Since when was I 'yours'?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow while trying to forget about his previous actions.

"Because I want you to be mine!" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

She blushed at this, _'He wants me to be his? Does that mean he might like me?'_ the girl wondered, not that experienced with boys because of her overprotective brother.

Lenalee was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the bell ring but luckily her redheaded friend brought her back to reality.

As they walked to their first period class, Lenalee suddenly felt tempted to touch Lavi's red hair.

'_It looks so..soft._' she thought, having to stop herself from touching it.

"You can go ahead and touch it, you know," Lavi grinned, and Lenalee blushed in embarrassment.

The girl slowly raised her hand to touch his red locks, and he chuckled at her nervousness. He grabbed her hand gently and connected it with his hair.

"Soft..." she mumbled, making Lavi laugh.

"You can touch me in other parts if you want too..." the redhead said with a perverted smirk.

Lenalee blushed furiously and kicked him, "You're disgusting!"

Lavi's yelp in pain could be heard throughout the corridors.

**THE END. Haha, see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Lavi's very perverted in this chapter~ (You're Welcome)**

Ch. 5 Sleepover

Lenalee was just about to climb into her comfy bed, but constant tapping on her window stopped her. The raven-haired beauty opened up her window to the dark night only to see a certain redhead with a handful of pebbles in his hand.

The boy quickly threw the rocks to the side and smiled sheepishly, "Hey Lenalee!" he looked up at the girl on the second-floor who was poking her head out the window.

"Lavi? What are you doing at my house at-" Lenalee checked her clock, "10:30?" she asked while raising her eyebrows.

The redhead laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Well I kinda got kicked out by my gramps..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lenalee screamed, frustrated at Lavi.

"Well I kinda had a fight with panda jiji about..." he paused, "_something_, and he kinda kicked me out the window and told me to never come back," Lavi smiled sheepishly.

"So where are you going to sleep then?" the girl questioned with slight annoyance in her voice.

Lavi seemed uneasy, "About that.."

The purple-eyed beauty finally figured out why he was telling her all of this, "You're going to ask me if you can stay here for the night, aren't you?" Lenalee concluded with a sigh.

He gave her a cheeky grin and confirmed her, "So can I?" Lavi asked with puppy dog eyes.

Lenalee scrunched her nose and agreed, nodding her head. She heard Lavi cheer in joy as she went down the stairs to open the door for the redhead.

"You're lucky my brother has to stay at work for the night," she said as she let Lavi enter her house.

"Yeah, I'm scared of your brother already from what you told me," the emerald-eyed male shivered, remembering the details about Lenalee's over-protective brother.

Lenalee giggled and gave Lavi a small tour of the house, "Well this is my room," she said as she got out a pillow and a blanket from her closet, handing it to the redhead, "and you can sleep on the couch downstairs."

The redhead pouted at this, "Aw come on Lenalee! You have a _queen-sized_ bed, can't we share?" he asked her, a smirk plastered on his face.

Lenalee blushed at this, "No!" she stated bluntly.

"Aw but why?"

"Because you're a boy and I'm a girl!"

"So? We're _just friends_!" Lenalee broke a little inside at his statement.

"I still feel uncomfortable sleeping with the opposite gender, okay?"

"But I thought by the way you're dressed right now that you're perfectly comfortable around me," Lavi said with a perverted smile.

That's when the chinese girl looked down and blushed tomato red at what she was wearing in front of Lavi. Her outfit consisted of a pink tank top and baby blue sweats that she cut to make short shorts.

"Eek!" Lenalee screamed, grabbing the nearest thing she could find, which was her big stuffed teddy bear, and covered herself with it, "D-Don't look!" she stuttered.

The hyper redhead chuckled at this, "But you look so cute right now Lena!"

It was true, innocent little Lenalee was pouting while holding a teddy bear in her pajamas.

The raven-haired girl stuck her tongue out at Lavi then went over to her cabinets to pull out more appropriate clothing, "Stay here! I just need to change,"

"Aw, can't I come with you?" he teased, which resulted in Lenalee throwing her pillow at him, "Okay okay! Geez.." he mumbled while she went into the bathroom, locking the door so there would be no intrusions.

A few moments later Lenalee came out wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, "I liked your other outfit better," Lavi pouted. The girl simply ignored his opinion and sat down on her bed.

"Go to sleep Lavi," she yawned, getting under the covers, "on the couch," she added.

The redhead puffed out his cheeks in frustration and turned to leave, but instead Lenalee heard footsteps in her direction, "I said on the couch Lav-" she was interrupted by lips pressed against her forehead, making her freeze.

"Goodnight Lena," a masculine voice whispered softly, making Lenalee lay there in utter confusion with a faint blush on her cheeks.

_'Did Lavi just kiss me?'_

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAAHA! I promise I won't make a cliffhanger next chappie if I get at least 3 reviews!**

**~REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Ch. 6 First Tears

Lenalee didn't have the guts to ask about the kiss last night, so the morning for the two was quiet and peaceful. Since Komui wasn't going to come back until around lunch, they had nothing to worry about.

"We should walk to school together more often!" Lavi said with a wide grin.

Lenalee agreed and they continued on their merry way, well that was until some delinquents from another school showed up.

"Hey Bookman!" the tallest one shouted, probably the leader of the three.

Lenalee looked up at Lavi with a terrified expression, Lavi smiled down at her and gave her hand a squeeze, making Lenalee calm down.

"It's Bookman Jr., get it right," the redhead said calmly, "and you're in my way."

The purple-eyed girl didn't know what was going on, '_Do these people know Lavi?'_

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want!" the leader spat, "And we were sent to kick your ass by Tyki!"

Lavi laughed at them like they just said the funniest thing in the world, "You guys? Kick _my_ ass? Yeah right!"

The guy on the right to the leader with ash brown hair started charging at Lavi, "Don't insult our leader, you bastard!"

The emerald-eyed boy merely sidestepped to dodge the delinquent's punch, resulting in him running into a poll and fainting from a small concussion.

"Wow, you got some real weaklings" Lavi said, poking the unconscious boy with his foot.

"Don't just stand there, hit him!" the leader spat at the short blonde to the left of him. The boy winced at his yelling, and looked up at Lavi.

The happy-go-lucky redhead had a serious expression on his face, something that rarely happened, and smirked, "Come at me,"

The blonde squealed in fear and ran away, leaving his leader all by himself.

Lavi took a step closer to the leader, making him take a step back, "I-I'm coming back with seniors next time! You better watch out Bookman!" he stuttered, then picked up the unconscious brown-haired boy and ran after the blonde.

The hyper boy chuckled at their foolishness and turned back to Lenalee, "Sorry you had to see that Lena," he said with a sheepish grin.

Said girl shook her head, "It wasn't your fault, they approached you," she paused, "why are people from another school after you Lavi?" she questioned.

Lavi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Would you believe me if I said, 'I don't know'?"

The raven-haired beauty glared at Lavi, "No, I wouldn't,"

The redhead scratched his head awkwardly and looked down at the ground, "Uhhh..."

"Yes?" Lenalee said, tapping her foot impatiently.

He sighed and looked Lenalee in the eyes, "I used to go to that school, I had a really bad reputation, getting into fights everyday, talking back to teachers," he paused, "and some other things,"

The petite girl raised her eyebrows, "What other things?"

Lavi looked down at the ground, "I became a part of a gang," he murmured.

Lenalee had so many questions, but she let him continue with his explanation.

"They're called the 'Noah', those two guys named Jasdero and Devit are a part of that gang too, which is probably why they sorta picked a fight with me that day..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lenalee was frustrated at the secrets Lavi kept from her, she thought they were best friends.

"I didn't want you to get involved with all this crap, Lena," he said, gently grabbing her hand.

Lenalee pulled her hand out of Lavi's, "So all those times when you showed up to school with a cut on your cheek or a bruise, you were attacked by those people? Not that you fell asleep during one of your grandpa's lectures, and he hit you? Not that you fell when you were walking to school? Not that you flirted with a girl and she slapped you? How many lies have you told me Lavi?!" the chinese girl screamed, frustrated at the redhead.

Lavi cringed at her outburst, and tried to calm her down, "I'm sorry Lena, but I didn't want you to worry over nothing!"

"Nothing? NOTHING?! A whole_ gang_ is after you and you think it's_ 'nothing'_?! Tell me Lavi, why were you kicked out of your house yesterday by your grandpa?" she spat, tears welling up in her eyes.

He bit his lip, "He wanted me to change school's again, but I argued no," he whispered.

"Why are you putting yourself in danger like that?! He obviously wants to keep you safe, just like me! And you think that lying to me, keeping secrets from me, and acting like nothing's wrong is _protecting_ me?! That's..that's...a bunch of bullshit!" Lenalee screamed with anger, feeling betrayed.

The redhead started to get worried, Lenalee almost never swore, she thought it was impolite and she hated it, lecturing Lavi every time he cussed.

Tears were streaming down her face, "Well?!"

"It was for you Len-" Lavi got interrupted by Lenalee.

"Don't lie to me again, Lavi! I'm tired of this! You know what?! You don't have to worry about me worrying about you anymore, because I never want to talk to you again! In fact,** I hate you Lavi!**" she yelled then turned away from the redhead, "I hate you..." she whispered before running away.

Lavi stood there stunned.

_'She __**hates**__ me...'_ he thought as a tear escaped his eye and he harshly wiped it away.

**Wow that's a very emotional chapter, I was kinda depressed writing it! In my opinion, Lenalee OR Lavi didn't overreact at all, so don't tell me they did in the reviews, thanks!**

**~Your reviews give me inspiration to write sooner~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! Family vacations without a computer or phone sucks!**

**WARNING: Lavi is a dirty dirty boy! :D**

Ch.7 Knight in Shining Armor

It's been less than a week since Lavi and Lenalee had their fight, and Lavi would come to school with minor cuts everyday. She saw him sit down at a empty table, like he had been doing for the past few days. Lavi was probably trying to give Lenalee some space to cool down.

Since the temperature was getting warmer, they had Physical Education at the pool area.

The students had to bring their own swimsuits, though they had to be examined by the teacher to see if the were 'appropriate' enough. After Lenalee's two piece was checked, getting an 'ok' from her teacher and she went to change in the ladies' locker-room. Her swimsuit was nothing fancy, it was a simple white bikini, though not too revealing like most. The white complimented her creamy pale skin, making her look even more beautiful. Chomesuke soon followed after, wearing a two piece that was a light shade of coral pink, with ruffles on the bikini top. Miranda was wearing a purple one-piece with the back open a bit.

As Lenalee was chatting happily with Chomesuke and Miranda, she couldn't help but look over to the other side of the pool where a certain red-headed idiot was standing all alone. He was wearing green swim trunks, and had his hair down which made Lenalee a bit flustered, and of course, was wearing his eyepatch.

_'He never takes that thing off...'_ Lenalee thought, rolling her eyes.

The purple-eyed beauty thought that the green trunks complimented his emerald eyes, making them stand out more. Lavi's eyes looked up from the ground to her and started to stare back at her. She quickly looked away from him, forming a frown on her face.

Lavi sighed slightly and continued to check Lenalee out. He knew it was wrong, especially since she was mad at him, but he couldn't help himself. The redhead bit his lip as he looked at her long, slender creamy legs. As his eyes continued up her body, he blushed softly at the sight of her curves, they weren't too big or too small, they were perfect. Lavi felt something wet and cold on his lip, realizing that it was bleeding. The boy simply licked his lips, tasting the metallic liquid and cringing slightly, he **_hated_** blood.

Their teacher blew his whistle, gaining the teenagers' attention. "Alright! This is going to be a free period since it's your first time using the pool, you don't have to go in the pool if you don't want to, and remember, no running!" Mr. Chang said. He was a fun teacher, though he was a little bit perverted and had a strange obsession over Lenalee, though she had no idea of this, of course.

Everyone cheered as Mr. Chang went into the lounge, and eventually dozed off. People were pushing their friends into the pool, running around, and flirting with other students. Somehow, Lenalee became all alone, Chomesuke and Miranda nowhere in sight. The chinese girl sighed and sat at the edge of the pool, dipping her legs into the cold water.

With a strong push from an unknown male, Lenalee suddenly found herself underwater, trying to get to the surface as fast as possible, but before she did, she noticed something...her bikini top was no longer on, making her chest completely _uncovered_.

She put her arms around her breasts and swam to the surface, looking around frantically for her top. Lavi noticed that Lenalee was swimming around with her arms over her chest, and realization hit him in the face, he quickly dived into the water and swam over to Lenalee.

"Lenalee, come with me," Lavi whispered, trying to comfort the girl who was probably freaking out right now.

The said girl looked up at the redhead with a worried expression, not knowing whether she should trust him or not.

Lavi grew impatient and put one arm around Lenalee then started swimming to the ladder. Lenalee crept closer to Lavi, wanting his protection. They eventually reached the ladder and he helped her climb out, him following in suit. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to the two as Lavi quickly wrapped his towel around Lenalee, giving her a warm smile.

"You're okay now, don't worry," he reassured her.

The girl looked up at Lavi with pleading eyes, which resulted with a hug from Lavi. He abruptly put his long arms around Lenalee and pulled her close to his chest, which made Lenalee blush slightly from the close proximity.

"I was so scared," Lenalee said with a quiet voice, remembering how frightened she was at the moment.

"I know, but you're safe now, let me take you to the girl's locker-room," he said, guiding her to the confined room. He let go of her to open the door and Lenalee stepped inside, slightly saddened from the loss of his embrace.

"I'll go get your top for you Lee," the redhead chirped with a smile, trying to cheer the girl up with his silly nickname for her. He succeeded for the purple-eyed girl giggled softly and nodded in response, sitting down at one of the benches by the lockers.

Lavi went into the pool once again to obtain her bikini top, and returned to her once he found it.

"Lena, can I come in?" Lavi asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Go ahead," she replied, her voice still a little bit shaky.

He came inside and sat down next to her on the bench, placing the top on her lap. He shaked his head slightly, water splashing in all directions. Lenalee squeaked when she felt some water splatter on her cheek, looking up at the redhead with a pout.

He smiled apologetically and took one of Lenalee's hands, "Lena, I've missed you..." he whispered, barely audible. Lenalee's eyes widen slightly and she was about to respond when she got interrupted by the door opening, revealing a dozen of girls staring at the two.

Lenalee heard Lavi mumble 'fuck' as the girls screamed, a few shouting 'pervert' or 'What's he doing with Lenalee?'.

The redhead started shaking slightly as the girls slowly approached him, cracking their knuckles and giving him death glares that were even scarier than Kanda's.

"See ya later Lena-lady!" Lavi said, and started sprinting towards the other exit, a stampede of girl's following behind.

Chomesuke and Miranda came up to Lenalee with worried expressions, "Lenalee! Are you okay?! What did that horrid perverted rabbit do to you?!" Chomesuke questioned.

Lenalee giggled and smiled reassuringly, "Nothing happened Chomesuke."

_'He really does have a contagious smile,'_

**ATTENTION:**** I will be going to Japan Expo 2013 in Santa Clara for all three days! I'm going to be dressed up as a casual-wear Lavi and will be traveling with either an Allen Walker or Hatsune Miku! I'll probably be the shortest Lavi there since I'm only 13...Anyways, come and glomp me if you see me!**

**Keep reviewing folks! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO YO YO! Here's Chapter 8 my lovelys~!**

Ch. 8 Surprise!

Lenalee was woken up by a loud crash that came from downstairs, which was probably the work of her brother. She hastily dragged herself out of bed and tried not to stumble down the staircase's steps, walking carefully to see what her brother did this time.

"Brother, what are you doing?" she questioned groggily, rubbing her eyes to help wake herself up.

Komui froze at the sound of Lenalee's voice and turned around with a smile, "Oh my sweet Lenalee~!" he sang as he ran towards his little sister, about to give her a hug.

The said girl's eyes widened as she saw what time it was on the clock that was next to the kitchen and squealed in horror, pushing her brother away to run back upstairs and get ready. She could hear Komui's cries but she had no time for apologizing, there was only 25 minutes to get ready.

The purple-eyed girl entered her bathroon and stripped of her clothes quickly then got into the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to heat up.

The chinese girl took a shower in 2 minutes, blow-dried her hair in 10, and straightened it in 8, leaving her hair down for today as she hurriedly searched through her closet to find a suitable outfit for school today. After putting on a long-sleeved coral choffin top with leggings that had tribal-looking symbols on them and a pair of black ankle boots, she went out the door without bothering to put makeup on today. She was ready just in time.

"Bye Komui!" Lenalee yelled as she shut the door, not paying attention to her brother's reply.

As Lenalee turned around after she locked the door, she was surprised to find Lavi on a **_motorcycle_**waiting for her.

"Um Lavi, what are you doing outside my house, on _that_? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" Lenalee questioned while tilting her head slighty.

Lavi looked taken back at her words but started laughing like a maniac, "Lenalee, it's _Saturday!_" he said inbetween fits of laughter. (**I know, I know, the idea is overused a lot but bear with me!**)

Lenalee stared at Lavi with wide eyes, mentally slapping herself for being such a moron.

"You still haven't told me why you're outside my house," the raven-haired girl mumbled, still embarrassed at her mistake.

Lavi stopped laughing and smiled his signature goofy smile, "I'm here to take you on a date!" he chirped.

_'A...A..D-DATE?!'_ Lenalee screamed inside her head, her face completely flushed. She had never been on a date before because of her over-protective brother saying there was 'no time for boys'.

The redhead chuckled lightly at how red her face was and walked calmly over to Lenalee, "You look cute by the way, Lee," he whispered as he gently took her hand.

Lenalee gulped as she was lead to Lavi's bike, "D-Don't say that, I barely had any time to get ready and I have no make-up on," she confessed, looking down at the ground shyly.

"You look better without make-up," Lavi purred into her ear as he helped her to get on the bike.

The purple-eyed girl was surprised that she hadn't fainted yet from all the blood that was rushing to her head, "Thank you..." she mumbled as Lavi got onto the bike, starting the engine.

"No problem, and you should hold on to me unless you wanna fall off!" Lavi said happily.

Lenalee had no clue how her hyper best friend could be so happy all the time. She dismissed the subject and cautiously put her delicate arms around Lavi's toned body, making her self blush like a tomato. It didn't help that Lavi was wearing a thin black long-sleeve shirt either, making Lenalee's inner self squeal like a fangirl.

The chinese girl's line of thought was broken when Lavi started speeding away on his motorcycle, going way past the speed limit.

"Eek! Lavi slow down!" Lenalee squealed with horror, pressing her body closer to Lavi, not wanting to fall off and die.

"Don't worry Lena-lady! I'm a great driver!" the emerald-eyed boy said as he glanced back at Lenalee.

Said girl screamed, "LAVI! A CAR!"

Lavi was brought back to his senses as he barely dodged the incoming car, apologizing to Lenalee repeatedly about the 'almost' accident.

_'Oh god...I wonder how this date will turn out,'_ the petite girl thought as she continued to watch Lavi's reckless driving.

Though somehow a smile was brought to her face.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! The next chappie will be about their date! The more reviews I get the more LaviLena events will happen in the chapter! Yes, I am using bribery! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is actually going to focus more on the plot then LaviLena fluff so sorry about that! Excuse my mistakes for it is 1:15 A.M. right now and I'm typing on my phone. (Auto-correct can be a bitch!)**

**WARNING: There's cursing**

Ch. 9 Deak

Lavi wouldn't tell Lenalee where they were going for their date but she soon figured out they were going to the theatre.

Even though Lenalee seemed to play it cool, she was mentally breaking down inside, she had seen and read about those scenarios when the guy has his arm around the girls shoulder and he comforts her during the scary parts, just thinking about Lavi being close to her in a dark place made her blush madly.

They chit-chatted until the movie began, it was a Sci-Fi with some action in it, which was apparently Lavi's favorite kind of movie, though Lenalee didn't mind.

To her surprise, Lavi didn't do anything at all during the movie, which made her relieved but a little bit saddened at the same time, maybe he didn't have those kind of feelings for her as she did for him, and only took her out on a date because he felt sorry for her.

_'I'm so pathetic...'_ the Chinese girl thought as she was lead to an ice cream parlor by her crush after the movie ended.

"I'll get us our ice cream while you look for a table, it's pretty packed in here," Lavi reasoned as he stood in the long line.

"Okay I want...strawberry!" she chirped, wanting to taste the cold, sweet, and mouth-watering dessert as soon as possible. **(Dang now I want ice cream!)**

Lavi laughed at her excitement and nodded as the petite girl went to search for a empty table. Unfortunately, Lenalee had no success in her journey.

"You can take my table," a child's voice said, making the purple-eyed beauty turn around to see who the voice came from.

"Ah, thank you!" Lenalee said sweetly, the girl looked to be around 12, maybe 13, with purple-blue hair that was spunked up in a punk style and dark eyes, she wore a puffy black dress with blue and black striped knee-high socks. All in all, Lenalee thought she looked cute.

"Are you dating Deak?" the girl questioned as she licked her ice cream.

"Deak? Sorry I don't know anyone named 'Deak'," Lenalee confessed, sitting down at the table to secure her and Lavi's spots.

"Oh silly me, he probably changed his alias again..." she mumbled, though the raven-haired girl heard her loud and clear, "I meant the redhead that's waiting in line," the girl pointed at Lavi who was playing a game on his phone while waiting for the line to move.

"Changed his alias? What are you talking about?" Lenalee pondered out loud, utterly confused by this little girl.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend,_" she smirked at the word 'boyfriend', obviously trying to embarrass Lenalee. Which she succeeded in since Lenalee was as red as her 'boyfriend's' hair.

Before the petite girl could clarify her and Lavi's relationship, the mysterious girl disappeared, leaving Lenalee even more confused than when she was trying to solve a trigonometry problem, and that's saying something.

A few minutes passed and Lavi finally got their ice cream, a strawberry for Lenalee, and a coffee flavored for Lavi.

"You like coffee?" Lenalee asked with a lick of her ice cream, she actually disliked coffee, it tasted bitter.

"Can't live without it! My grandpa works me to the bone, so I need something to give me energy!" Lavi chirped as he licked his ice cream, sitting down across from Lenalee.

"So um Lavi..." the Chinese girl began, wanting to ask him about this 'Deak' person.

"You should stay away from her," Lavi interrupted her with a serious expression, looking Lenalee straight in the eyes, causing her to blush softly.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"That girl you were talking to earlier, her name is Road, and you should stay away from her," he said, trying to not give too much information on the subject.

"You saw us earlier? I thought you were on your phone..."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't keeping an eye on you, Lena," he said with sincerity.

Lenalee pouted, "Fine, but only if you answer my question, and you better not lie," she warned him.

The redhead sighed, Lenalee could be quite stubborn at times, "Go ahead,"

"Who's Deak?"

_'Fuck...'_

**Another Cliffhanger! I am soooo evil! MWHAHAHAHAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I only got ONE review! T^T Thank you BlackCatNeko99, you always review and it makes me so happy! :D**

Ch. 10 Good Girl

"Who's Deak?" Lenalee asked, staring at Lavi.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly but quickly turned back to normal as he put on a calm expression, "He's just an asshole who was involved with me and the Noah's, but don't worry, he's gone for good and you'll never see him," Lavi reassured with a gentle smile.

"But why was Road talking about you changing your alias? And why did she call you Deak?" Lenalee questioned further.

"I only agreed to answer one of your questions, not ten Lena," he argued, getting slightly annoyed by Lenalee's nosiness.

The said girl pouted and continued to lick her ice cream, not satisfied with the answer he gave her.

After they finished their cold treats, they got on Lavi's motorcycle again and went back to Lenalee's house.

"Road seems like a nice girl, I don't know why you dislike her so much," Lenalee said, trying to get back onto the subject.

"She doesn't look that nice and sweet when she's holding a freaking gun," he mumbled with a frown, which shocked Lenalee.

"G-Gun? She's only like twelve years old!" she reasoned, not believing Lavi's previous statement.

"Fine, but you promised that you would stay away from her," the emerald-eyed boy said with a grumpy tone.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Lavi's firm back, "I know Lavi! Don't be so grumpy!" she said playfully.

Lavi chuckled at this and pulled into Lenalee's driveway, "I can never be mad at you for long Lee,"

The Chinese girl giggled as she got off of Lavi's bike and handed him his helmet that she was wearing, "Thanks for the good time Lavi, it was really fun!"

"Anything for you, Lena-lady," Lavi said with a flirtatious smile and a wink, making Lenalee blush.

Before she could say 'goodbye', the redhead had already speeded off on his bike.

"LENALEEEEEEEEE~!" Komui whined, jogging over to Lenalee with tears in his eyes and his arms wide open, "Oh baby sister, where were you?!" the mad scientist said as he captured Lenalee in a bone-cracking hug.

"C-Can't...breath!" Lenalee gasped, pushing Komui off of her to refill her lungs with oxygen, "I was with a friend,"

"That boy wasn't a 'friend'! 'Friends' are girls around your age that go shopping, not delinquents that ride_ MOTORCYCLES_!" Komui shouted, throwing a little temper-tantrum.

"What's wrong with Lavi, brother? You let me hang out with Allen and Kanda!" the raven-haired girl argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's different! I know Allen's guardian, and Cross is a respectful and responsible adult that keeps Allen in place!"

_'Yeah right...'_ Lenalee scoffed.

"And I'm not so sure that Kanda is male..." Komui pondered, probably thinking about experimenting on the blue-haired samurai.

"If Kanda was here, he would have killed you..." Lenalee mumbled, though Komui didn't hear. It was true, the vicious boy did have feminine features and long silky hair, Lenalee wanted to ask him what kind of shampoo he used, but she decided against it.

"And I can tell that you have no romantic interest in those 'boys', but it is clear that you like that...that...redheaded mongrel!" the purple-haired man announced, confirming his theory as Lenalee blushed.

"Don't say that about him!" Lenalee yelled, she was sick and tired of her brother getting things messed up between her and a guy.

Komui was about to say something else but Lenalee ran into the house and up the wooden stairs before he could, shutting her door and locking it.

_'He doesn't understand anything about me!'_ she thought angrily as she sat in the corner of her room and pulled out her phone. She scrolled down her contacts until she found what she was looking for. After a couple of rings, the person finally answered.

"Chomesuke, is there going to be a party tonight?" the raven-haired girl asked her friend. She smiled as Chomesuke replied with a 'yes' and hung up after she received the address and time, getting up to get ready for the party.

_'I'm sick of being good...'_

**Yeah! PARTAAAAAAAY! I wonder what's going to happen? Haha, you guys have probably read enough stories about a female character going to a party to know some things that will occur to Lenalee. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I freaked out on how many reviews there was! I got so inspired that I basically sprinted to my laptop! I apologize for my lack of knowledge about parties DX.**

Ch. 11 Bad Girl

Lenalee had just finished curling her hair and looked in her full-body length mirror to see how she looked. The Chinese girl smiled at her appearance, she was wearing a skin-tight pink dress with long-sleeves, the dress was so short that if she bent down, her panties would show. She also had some cute lightning bolt earrings along with her simple white heels. Of course, Komui had no idea about the dress, he would never let her buy something like that, so she kept it hidden in her closet, waiting for a perfect chance to wear it.

The raven-haired girl sneakily snuck out of her bedroom window, being careful not to make any noise, it was almost 10 o'clock, which was Lenalee's bedtime. Yes, her brother gave her a bedtime, he was just that over-protective.

Chomesuke was waiting on the other side of the street in her BMW for Lenalee, the brunette was also wearing skimpy and tight clothing.

"Thanks for picking me up Cho, I would've died if I had to walk all the way to the party in these heels!" Lenalee complained, her feet already hurting from the stylish shoes.

Chomesuke giggled, "It's no biggie, I just can't believe this is your first party,"

Lenalee rolled her eyes, "Come on, you know my brother, he doesn't let me do _anything!_"

Chomesuke smiled softly, she knew about Lenalee's protective brother and felt bad for her that she couldn't do, say, or buy certain things, but she was also a little jealous, her parents didn't really care what she did.

"So do you know who else is coming?" Lenalee said casually.

Chomesuke smirked, "You mean, 'Do you know if _Lavi_ is coming?' right?" the brown-eyed girl teased, laughing as her friend's cheeks turned crimson red.

"No!" she lied.

Chomesuke laughed harder, "You got it bad! And anyways, I don't really know, Allen invited me and said that it at one of his friend's house," she explained.

"Wait, _Allen_ goes to parties?" the raven-haired girl asked confused, he seemed like the kind of boy who would want peace and quiet.

Chomesuke rolled her eyes, "He's more wild than you think, Lenalee! That boy can gulp down alcohol as fast as he can eat food, _you're_ the sweet and innocent one in our group of friends,"

Lenalee's was dumbstruck, she didn't know that Allen drank, he seemed so well composed and gentlemanly, "I am not!"

"Have you ever had at least one bottle of beer, or a shot?" the brunette questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Well no, I'm underaged, and I hate the taste of alcohol!"

"_Exactly_ Lenalee, everyone our age has at least done those tiny things! And I thought that the reason you wanted to go to a party was to get drunk and live life!"

Said girl sighed, "Okay, maybe you're right, but I'm just going to have a beer or two!"

Chomesuke smiled, "Great! Oh and be careful, I think there might be college guys," she warned.

Lenalee reassured her friend that she would be fine as Chomesuke parked the car in front of the house where the party was at.

The two got out of the car and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Welcome ladies!" A guy that was in his early twenties greeted, he had wavy black hair, a mole under his left eye, and breathtaking hazel eyes. Overall, he was very handsome. **(I wonder who that is? :D)**

Chomesuke thanked him while Lenalee just smiled, which the man returned with a wink that sent shivers down Lenalee's spine.

"What's your name, miss?" he said politely, taking her hand and kissing it.

"L-Lenalee," she said, mentally facepalming for stuttering in front of a cute guy.

"Tyki," he responded with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, but I think I should head back to my friend," Lenalee said with an apologetic smile, turning around to walk back to Chomesuke.

"What friend?" Tyki questioned as his smirk grew bigger.

Just then Lenalee realized that Chomesuke was nowhere in sight, she could only see strangers dancing and drinking.

Tyki twirled her around so that she would face him again, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank yo-"

"TYKI!" two voices yelled, Lenalee turned around to see who interrupted her, her eyes widening when Jasdero and Devit walked up to them.

"Tyki-HEY IT'S THAT CHICK!" they said in unison.

Lenalee hated being called things like "chick" and "babe" by people she barely knew.

"Jasdero, Devit, you should refrain from calling a lady such words, and what do you want?" he asked annoyed, giving them the 'Thanks for the Cockblock' look. **(Is that a look? I feel like my guy friends sometimes give each other that look when they're flirting XD.)**

"Road is throwing a tantrum again," they said, not understanding the strange look that Tyki was giving them.

"Road?" Lenalee murmured with wide eyes.

"Do you know Road, Lenalee?" Tyki questioned, getting interested by Lenalee's slightly nervous state.

"I know of a Road, though it's probably not the same girl, she's way too young to be at a party like this,"

Tyki chuckled and shaked his head with amusement, "Oh we're definitely talking about the same Road, and even if she looks twelve, she's actually sixteen,"

"What?! She's as old as _me_?"

"Come see for yourself," he said as he gently took her hand and guided her to Road's whereabouts, and just as Tyki said, there was the blue-haired girl yelling at a super buff guy with spiky hair for eating the last piece of candy.

"Road, calm down, it's just candy," Tyki said in an annoyed voice.

"SKIN'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE TYK-Lenalee!" the girl squealed as her personality instantly changed, running up to said girl and hugging her tightly.

"Um, hi?"

"So you do know Lenalee..." Tyki said, looking at the two girls.

"Of course I do! She's Dea-I mean _Lavi's_ girlfriend!" Road said with a grin.

This made Tykis sigh in disappointment and Lenalee blush as red as a tomato as she tried to escape from the scene, remembering the promise she gave Lavi.

"Where are you going? I want to play with you and brother!" Road said with a smirk, grabbing Lenalee's wrist harshly.

"Play what exactly?" Lenalee said with a gulp, Lavi said that this girl was dangerous, and even if it sounded like the craziest thing in the world, Lenalee decided to trust him.

"Truth or dare!" the hazel-eyed girl said, holding up an empty bottle with her other hand.

"O-Okay," the Chinese girl said nervously, following Tyki and Road to an empty area to sit down in a circle in.

"Wait here with Tyki! I have to get someone!" Road chirped, getting up and skipping away.

"So you're the Bookman boy's girlfriend, eh?" Tyki asked.

Lenalee shook her head, "No no! Road just misunderstood," she mumbled, trying to ignore the word 'girlfriend'.

"So you're single?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've never had a boyfriend," Lenalee reassured him, instantly regretting her words, _'Gahh! Why did I tell him that! I sound like a loser!'_

This made his smirk grow, "I love virgins..." he purred into her ear, and Lenalee started shaking, she was actually scared right now, he was older and much stronger than her, he could've easily forced her to do anything he wanted.

"Lenalee?" a certain boy asked with confusion, and that certain boy was...

"Kanda!" she gasped.** (Did I fool ya? XD)**

The grumpy boy just 'tch'ed and soon Allen came along with Road clinging on to him.

"Oh hey Lenalee! You made it!" Allen said with a grin, trying to detach Road from himself.

Lenalee smiled awkwardly and looked down at her hands that were in her lap, "Yeah, but I kinda lost Chomesuke..."

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Why am I here?" he said with an angry tone.

"Because we need more women," Tyki said with a smirk, obviously trying to tick off Kanda.

The blue-haired samurai yelled some very inappropriate things and started a fist fight with Tyki, at which the rest of the group sighed at.

"Kanda~" Lenalee said with a sickly sweet tone, walking over to the two.

"Fuck..." Kanda mumbled, knowing that hell would soon begin.

"Stop Fighting!" the petite girl said sternly, pulling Kanda off of Tyki, "Now sit here and be polite unless I'll tell everyone here about the kiss you and Allen shared!" she warned him.

Lenalee had a tendency to know all your little secrets **(Except Lavi's, lol.)** and turn them against you, she believed that words justified actions, though sometimes she would just kick you in the head or groin, which also worked.

Everyone bursted into laughter as Allen and Kanda blushed, "IT WAS THE FUCKING BAKA USAGI'S FAULT! HE PUSHED ME INTO THE MOYASHI!"

Allen was about to start an insulting war with Kanda, but Lenalee's deathly glare stopped him.

"Now," she chirped with a smile, "Shall we get started?"

**I plan to make the next chapter very juicy and embarrassing! And there won't be any Yullen in this FanFiction, I apologize if some of you guys dig that stuff XD.**


End file.
